Lucien Nakamura
Lucien Ryota Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the third son and seventh child of Hayley and Raiden Nakamura. He will also be the younger twin brother of Daniel Nakamura. He will have the abilities of Location Detection, Music Skill and Solar Manipulation. Appearance Lucien will have dark brown hair and eyes, both of which will sometimes appear almost black. Although he'll be a slight child, he will also succeed in looking older than his age, and will try his best to act more mature. He will not have the chubbiness which will plague his twin as a child, but he will not reach the same height or fitness levels as Daniel in adulthood, either. He will be shorter, and more squatly built, and will grow a very small goatee. Abilities Lucien's first ability will be Location Detection. This ability will mean that he can locate any person, place or object, either by using a map in a similar method to clairvoyance, or by simply closing his eyes and focusing intently on the target. However, he will find this second method to be more difficult for him. He'll be able to find people even if they're dead, and a target lost in time. His second ability will be Music Skill. This ability will enable him to play any musical instrument the second he touches it, and to reproduce any piece perfectly after hearing it once or glancing at its score-sheet. He will also be able to compose brilliantly, and will have an amazing and beautiful singing voice. He will be a musical genius. His final ability will be Solar Manipulation. He will be able to change the sun's position in the sky, thus changing the time of day and the season, and altering the temperature, climate and light levels. He'll also be able to generate solar energy himself, and use a form of photokinesis. He'll be able to cause solar winds and solar flares. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Charlie, Lowri, Pippy, Alexia, Elly and Clara Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel and Devon Nakamura History & Future Lucien will be the youngest of twin sons, and they will both be born in 2039, when their parents are 25 and 28. His oldest sister Sally will be 6 at the time, while Charlie will be 5, Martell will be 3, and the twin girls will be a year old. Lucien himself will be 2 when the quadruplets, his only younger siblings, will be born. Their triplet cousins, Shivakari, Ananya and Riya, will also be born on the same day as the 2, Amber and Hayley having been pregnant at the same time. Etymology Lucien is a Latin name which means "light", and this could be a reference to his ability of Solar Manipulation. His middle name, Ryota, is a Japanese name which means "refreshing and thick" or "clear and thick". His surname means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters